Love Me, if Only for a Minute
by Lamisery
Summary: 'Floor spinning and whispers gnawing at the door. Should you lock your heart before it's far too late' Past and present shoud never get tangled - but what issues forth, once it does?


_**Love me, if only for a minute.**_

Summary: 'Floor spinning and whispers gnawing at the door. Should you lock your heart before it's far too late?' A blonde boy with a simple dream and a certain raven keeping him in check. Can Sasuke interminably hold back his secret? And has Naruto finally snapped? Little does he know that hallucinations just can't go by unnoticed. Eventual SasuNaru. AU

Pairings: _SasuNaru_, possible_ ItaNaru_. One-sided _OtherNaru, _I have no control over the plot bunnies.

Warnings: Mild situations, somewhat foul language. Rated M for upcoming scenarios.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me! I will fight for what's rightfully mine!

Muse: Says the girl who's being handcuffed and pulled away by ten policemen. Sorry, you do not and never will own Naruto, however badly you wish. He belongs to Kishi. *wink*  
Me: You're **Just Kissing Up **because you think he'll be nice and give you 'one'!  
Muse: Yes, yes I am. ;)

.•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•...•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•...•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•...•¤**¤•.

****

Chapter 1: Might Just Turn Out an Insult

* * *

Azure eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, dreadfully anticipating for the ground to swallow him whole. Honestly it's been two hours and the perverted hermit is still to get back home. What was he doing? Wait scratch that, Naruto knew exactly what the old geezer was doing. Looking up girl's skirts or down their far-to-be-considered-decent open shirts. Jiraiya called it "_research_", but Naruto called it "_plain revolting_". Who'd want to have an Ero-sennin* tailing them around all day?

Bored with looking at the tarnished ceiling, Naruto rolled his head lazily to gaze out of the window. The weather seemed sunny yet a chilling breeze was playing around with his messy blond hair. He could hear the busy traffic outside his open window; people probably speeding off to work or other business they had to attend to, irritated chats of women woken up from their peaceful slumber, a loud wail of baby's cry and then a raucous grumble emitting from the blonde's gut.

Naruto sluggishly propped himself against the warm sheets of his bed wishing nothing more but for the old baka* to get home. Seeming that Jiraiya decided to take his sweet time, Naruto's mind settled on making breakfast. Even though it was still too early, and yes six in the morning is deemed early, he felt like making breakfast due to the lack of nothing to do.

But the moment his feet came in contact with the cool floor, he heard a jingle of keys from downstairs. 'Well it was about time!' Naruto thought heatedly. For being late Naruto was going to make the old pervert make him breakfast. With that thought in mind, he sped off down the stairs, his mood lighting up the moment he saw Jiraiya enter with a bag of groceries tucked safely under his arms, a smile tugging at the corners of his jaw. Even though he was an annoying pervert, Naruto loved him. He was family after all.

"Hey kiddo, I'm home," he chirped happily. Naruto couldn't help but let his smile stretch, until it was clearly hurting his face.

"Hi, Ero-sennin! Sheesh what took you so long?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to reply.

"Nevermind, don't answer that," the blonde interrupted, as Jiraiya was evidently going to give him a boring hell of an explanation. Jiraiya patted the blonde's head and walked straight for the kitchen, humming under his breath. _What was I a dog? _

"So, did you get my college schedule?" Naruto impatiently asked, trailing behind the white haired man.

"What schedule?" A white eyebrow shooting skyward in curiosity.

"Wh-what...Are you kidding me? You were gone for two hours only to come back and tell me you forgot to pick up my schedule?" The blonde stared, gawking disbelievingly.

"Chill, Naruto. Do you think we're still in the 80's, there's something called _'The Internet' _in the time we live in".

Naruto wanted to laugh at his lack of amplification but decided against it. And still how stupid was he to forget the Internet. It was practically screaming '_Use me! Use me! _' upstairs. But of course Jiraiya thought it would be funny to pester him further and made up the lie of leaving to grab Naruto's schedule. He should have foreseen that. He wanted to mentally slap himself.

"Whatever, I'm going back upstairs to check my timetable. Meanwhile, Jiraiya" Naruto stressed out every vowel emphasizing what he was about to say "prepare our breakfast!" He grinned cockily and was gone within the blink of an eye.

Jiraiya just shook his head in amusement. Sometimes the teen was too much to handle, but he sure was cute.

* * *

Naruto winced as his head kept hitting the top of the car, and the bagel missing his mouth each time Jiraiya coerced over a bump. You'd think at his age the guy would at least drive properly. Was he trying to get them killed or something? Nah, he was probably struggling to get to the university early to drool over all the juvenile women.

Okay, Naruto wasn't one to get nervous but the twisting and churning feeling in his stomach proved to be otherwise. He didn't usually get this queasy gush, and he could surely tell that missing breakfast had nothing to do with it.

You probably should've guessed, the old hermit burnt our breakfast. Well, long story short. Jiraiya was stirring the delicious-looking eggs when he spotted a stunning young woman outside our kitchen window. I mean his voice carried off through the whole house. "_Ohoho! Have you come looking for the legendary Jiraiya?" _Well, all was fine until a clatter of the pan could be heard followed by a loud clang, indicating the pan made contact with a hard surface that could only happen to be the floor. The old geezer did the '_I'm so smexy pose_' again, didn't he? He probably nudged the pan with his elbow and sent all the yummy looking food to the not so attractive looking floor. Speaking of which, when was the last time he cleaned that floor?

So here the blonde was, being continually abused by the car, bowled over his own nervousness, and the food flying out of his grasp. Why did he have to attend such a highly prestigious college anyways? Naruto fumed silently at his personal misfortune. Great, just more of those cold, unwavering stares from everybody. It's just a dream come true.

Currently Jiraiya was driving like a madman, rushing past a slick limo nearly crashing into it. The driver honked loudly probably feeling agitated, if rolling down the window and yelling '_Watch where you're going jackass!_' wasn't any indication. Jiraiya had a strong urge of ending up in prison undoubtedly.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that the blonde didn't notice the car come to a halt, nor did he hear Jiraiya telling him to get out of the car until he finally screeched into the smaller one's ear. Naruto could just feel the love radiating from that man. The blonde huffed loudly to show his annoyance but complied with the old man's demand nonetheless.

They both got out of the car, Jiraiya observing the blonde vacantly.

"Well brat, I'll leave you to it then. Have fun roaming around this place." He motioned behind himself pointing at the tall and vast building. "Be nice to everyone and don't get into involuntary fights." Seriously did he still think I was a kid? And here I thought being eighteen meant not having to listen to all those perennial speeches. But I guess Jiraiya was just concerned. He took care of Naruto since he was three, so Jiraiya's behavior didn't surprise the blonde in the slightest.

"What about Tsunade, don't you want to greet the lovely lady?" Naruto's voice latched with fake sweetness and his eyes took on a rare verve of joy upon mentioning the older woman's name. Jiraiya always looked for an excuse of having a conversation with the principal of this college - who also happened to be an old friend of his guardian, Jiraiya - but the old man couldn't get it through that thick skull of his that she wasn't interested.

Tsunade was practically like family too. She visited every week to hang out and probably — correction, most likely — drink some sake with the white-haired hentai*. She treated the blonde as any caring parent would, for she would always ask if he needed more money or food, which was silly considering Jiraiya made a lot of money from those perverted books he wrote. Ergo, the white-haired man provides Naruto with any items possibly needed. Jiraiya doesn't share the same house with Naruto, but he says the blonde's _'I-love-my-life-no-matter-what-obsticles-I-face' _aura and hyperness inspires him, whatever that means. But the blonde knew he was using that as an excuse, that the old man just wanted to spend what time he had left with Naruto, due to his trip next week. Yes, and that's why Naruto was at this place, Tsunade just couldn't let him be unsupervised, could she? It was the others voice that brought Naruto back to land.

"Send her my regards. But sorry Naruto I have to go…" He kept glancing around as if waiting for a meteor to magically appear out of nowhere and fry him to death "…you know I've got to, have to prepare and stuff." Naruto knew what he meant. He wanted to start packing for his little trip and get his papers ready. But it unnerved the blonde that he couldn't just willingly voice it.

"Ohh, and tell Tsunade to check the bottom left drawer." He winked looking far too cheerful to be contemplated as healthy. He got into his car, popping his head out of the window and uttering a quick _'Enjoy your day' _before speeding off into… God knows where. Naruto stood there watching the car disappear around the corner, still feeling upset at the loss of his lovely bagel, before sighing deeply and turning around to face the building. He stood there for what seemed a good five minutes until he felt something snaking its way from behind into his front pocket. What the—

The blonde turned around swiftly and unsteadily flailing his arms madly in the process, glowering at his pocket where the slithering movement was coming from and that's when he noticed there was a hand in his pocket. Huh? What in the world? Naruto could definitely feel both of his hands wildly in the air due to his sudden jolt. But when did he grow a third arm?

He frowned following the arm with his eyes, all the way to a slim chest that was covered in a dark velvety shirt. Upward strained his eyes until they halted staring, completely bewildered at a pair of black obsidian eyes, that were driving right into his own blue ones. His pale skin greatly contrasting with the yellow rays emitting from the sun. Oh great, some kind of a raven-haired jerk was standing there with his hand in Naruto's front pocket smiling creepily. Nothing weird about that, oh no.

Finally, said chump pulled out whatever the pocket held and Naruto jerked involuntarily not expecting the act. The raven held out his hand, offering Naruto's phone? What the hell? How did he not notice it ringing and more importantly why did this guy find it appropriate to go through all the trouble of getting it for him. Couldn't the psycho just tell him it was ringing and call it a day. But no, the guy decided to make a spectacle of himself.

"Don't just stand there and gape like a fish, answer the phone blondie." He pinched the blonde's cheek playfully, smiling that misleadingly joyful smile of his or whatever it was, forced Naruto aside and walked away, heading towards the tall building. Naruto stood there trying to get his brain to work again before turning around and walking for the brick red colored entrance. The phone long forgotten along with his edginess. If it was that important they'd call back later, whoever that possibly was.

* * *

Tsunade was upset. No wait, she was furious. The school hadn't started yet and those hooligans — Tsunade's terminology for her beloved students — already found it appropriate to wreck her school. Who did they think they were, roaming around and stealthily nicking her sake. This has to be dealt with. She's not going to stand for such type of illicit behavior.

She was silently sipping on the last of her sake when a loud knock sounded from the door. Putting on a very displeased look she uttered, "Come in!" which carried itself far louder than she expected.

A hyper blonde burst through the doors and ran over to her desk, hugging the peeved principle tightly.

"Tsunade, old hag! I missed you. Did you miss me? Jiraiya sends his regards. We're thinking of getting a dog, you know. You're still young looking as ev—Ouch!"

She watched the blonde clutch his head, wincing in pain.

"What was that for? It's kind of sick beating your grandson mercilessly. Hey! Old hag, are you even listening?"

Tsunade was rubbing her temples vigorously, willing for the pain to regress. She dearly loved Naruto but the kid was too loud.

"Listen here brat, I'm having crucial problems right now," she decided to overlook the blonde's snort. "Which is why, we're gonna make this quick. Clear?"

The blonde was pouting childishly mumbling something about '_insensitive hags'_ and '_sake-hugging witches'_.

She watched Naruto back away and take a seat in the leathery armchair opposite to hers, a completely dejected look marring his face. "Tsunade, I know you want to discuss the financial and home-based matters, but I'm all set up. Seriously."

She looked unconvinced but the blonde went on. "You're the one who picked the thirty-floor building around the campus, right? So, what's to worry about?"

"I can't help but worry about you Naruto, you've had a difficult past and I just…" She let out a sigh not in the mood for explaing her concern. She looked straight into the blonde's eyes, taking note of his impatience. "Fine," she said feeling defeated "here are the keys to your room. Just, please if you need anything—"

"I know, I know." Naruto cut her off, grabbing the keys irascibly. "Don't worry hag, I'll come straight to you." He grinned genuinely preparing to get up from his current position, before a spark triggered in the back of his brain.

"By the way granny, Jiraya said to check the bottom left drawer. Well, I'll be off now." He got up swiftly, Tsunade mimicking his action.

She approached the blonde hugging the living day lights out of him before smacking his butt painfully and screaming at him to stop calling her granny.

The younger blonde clutched his butt, a wolfish grin plastered on his face and ran out of her office with a wave and an '_I'll call you later!_'

Tsunade returned to her seat, flopping into it. She bent down reaching for the left drawer, opening it casually. There stood a bottle of sake wrapped neatly in a crimson ribbon around its neck. She let a sweet smile adorn her face, before glancing at the other content and letting out a loud shriek.

"Jiraiya, you perv!" Could be heard through the entire building as a porn magazine landed with a quiet thud on the floor.

* * *

Naruto bit eagerly into his chocolate bar, content at filling his stomach with food. He was glad that vending machines existed. He fished the timetable out of his back pocket, checking up on his first class. Russian, great. Naruto's ultimate dream, becoming a language translator is yet to be carried out. He already knew three languages inside out and Russian not being one of them.

Naruto checked his watch, which read nine thirty. He still had plenty of time, classes not starting until ten. He contemplated heading off to clalss but decided to rove a trip to the bathroom instead.

He grimaced as he passed a few students, some of them throwing nasty glances his way. He shrugged them off and quickened his steps as his place of destination came into view. He ran into the bathroom feeling suddenly too woozy. He locked the door and emptied his stomach into the cubicle. _'That's what I get for missing breakfast_.' he thought, wiping trails of vomit from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. The chocolate only made the whole situation worse. He mentally made a note, not to eat chocolate on an empty stomach.

Unlocking the door, he stepped out of the cabin heading for the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink; a gloomy face surrounded by a jungle of untamed blonde hair and sapphire eyes staring back at him. He washed his face ridding himself of any puke traces. Put on a goofy grin and made his way out of the spotless bathroom.

He glanced at his watch and took in the aspect, wondering how on earth the time flew by so fast. There was four minutes before class started and unless he hurried up, he was going to be late. Considering he didn't even know where the class was situated.

He noticed a girl hastily trying to pick up the papers she had dropped, and approached her steadily. He bent down, the smile not once leaving his face, and helped her pick the rest of the mess. She smiled in return gratefully, a light blush decorating her cheeks.

Naruto took in the girl's appearance. She looked to be about the same age and had dark black waist-lengthed hair that held a slight blue hue —comparably dark bangs up to her eyebrows — a pale face and relatively pale-gray eyes.

"T-thank you, you didn't have to. Are you a f-first year? I've never seen you here before." She stated, fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah, no problem. And yes I am a first year who is practically late for his first class." Naruto replied evenly, grinning at the shy girl.

She blushed a deeper shade of red. "I'm s-so sorry. I never m—"

"Nah, it's totally okay." the blonde insisted cutting the dark-haired girl off. "Do you by any chance know where _'classroom 202' _is?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm, yes it's on the second floor, the last door on the right." she brightened up at the perspective of being able to aid the blonde with something.

Naruto voiced a cheery _'Thanks'_ and a polite wave and sped off in the direction of the second floor.

There were two minutes left until the start of the first class and if he ran fast enough, he would surely make it in time. He kept on running, ignoring the irritated glares of students. The blonde was gaining speed, when all of a sudden he flew into something hard and landed ungracefully on his butt. He winced noting this was the second time his butt was injured today.

"Shit. I'm sorry young lady, didn't see you there."

Naruto's head snapped towards the speaker and his eyes widened as his brain just took full notice that he was referred to as a girl.

"Woah, whoops. Sorry man, your hair looks girly," he extended his arm to help the blonde up but Naruto swatted the offending tack away, and got up with much more difficulty than expected.

"I don't need your apology. And my hair doesn't look girly," he grit out feeling annoyed.

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean to insult you or anything," the brunet held out his hand in greeting, grinning like a maniac. "Let's try this again."

Naruto shook it warily taking notice of the other's sharp teeth. Was that a canine poking out?

"I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you." He let out a doggish chuckle nearly scaring the blonde out of his pants.

Naruto let go of Kiba's hand and fought the urge to wipe his hand on the hem of his shirt. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said with much distaste.

Kiba wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulder smirking at him.

Naruto eyed Kiba suspiciously, wondering if he was being punked.

What in the right mind propelled this weirdo to touch him? Naruto noticed the brunet had long triangular marks on either side of his cheeks, which Naruto couldn't point out to be whether as paint or actual tattoos.

Kiba snickered, withdrawing his hand. "So where are you headed to?" Was the casual question.

Oh, darn it. He had class. And he was most definitely late.

Just perfect.

"I was headed to class before I was rudely interrupted."

"Oh, were you now? I was headed to class too. Classroom 202 to be more precise." The brunet was examining Naruto as if the blonde just sprouted an eyeball out of his ear.

All tension forgotten, Naruto's mood lightened up a notch. "Really? I'm headed for the same classroom."

"Great! Let's walk there together then," he grabbed the blonde by the elbow and set off in the right direction. "So, you any good in Russian?"

"Nope, this is my first time taking the course." Naruto replied with a light shake of his head.

"A first year. Perfect. So am I." The brunet made another swift left turn. Naruto noted that it was easy to get lost in here, and that either Kiba was telepathic or an accurate predictor.

Kiba stopped abruptly, causing Naruto to halt as well.

"We're here blondie," he said pointing at the door. Kiba knocked loudly and entered, not caring that he cut the teacher off, Naruto strolling quietly behind.

"Well, well. We are all glad you could finally join us gentlemen. You just left fifty other students waiting."

Naruto mumbled a low apology whereas Kiba shrugged and headed for the back seat, Naruto deciding to sit next to him.

The teacher didn't seem pleased at all but was interrupted yet again with a loud bang of the opening door.

Tsunade burst in waving a ragged cloth in the air. "Brat you forgot your bag!" She yelled loud enough to wake any dead creature within miles of this place. She strode past the teacher ignoring the fact she just stepped on his foot and threw the bag at the blonde. "Don't forget it again," she dared a small smile and stormed out of the classrom feeling content. Not once giving a second thought of apologizing for disrupting the class or injuring the teary-eyed teacher.

There was an eerie silence as every student turned around to stare at the two in the back, Kiba behaving perfectly indifferent while Naruto was twitching in his seat.

The teacher coughed loudly, getting the student's unequivocal attention, all his previous pain swallowed down. "As I was saying, assuming this is your first lesson, I am a hundred percent positive more than half of you here don't even know a word in Russian. But this will change by the end of this semester. It is my job to teach you by any means possible. I do not tolerate students being late to class," he sent a nasty glare towards the blonde and brunet in the back, "which is the whole purpose of detention's existence. I hope none of you get on my bad side. Because if you do," here he chuckled evilly sending unwanted shivers down Naruto's back, "the consequence may be painful."

"My name is Pein. My last name is none of your concern, which is why you shall call me _'Sir'_ or _'Mr Pein'_. Am I making myself clear?"

There was a handful of nods and positive grunts, at which the teacher smirked wickedly. "Well then, I will refrain from teaching today. But don't expect this paradise from here on by. Any forgotten homework will result in detention, any wasted test will result in castigation and any cheating student will be forced to put up with something far too painful, to live and tell the tale. Pain is something that can't be deceived, it is something that every living being has endured. Which is why I'll have you do as I please." The teacher's posture was threatening, his voice promising sweet blissful death to anyone who dare defy him.

"Class dismissed," he turned around, grabbed his bag and left the classroom with a swift swoosh of his cloak.

The blonde will probably have nightmares for a week, after spending a mere ten minutes in this class. He couldn't help but detect a few similarities the teacher and him shared. This Pein had orange wild hair, reminding Naruto of his blond disheveled ones. Strangely enough, the teacher's face was full of bizarre looking piercings. And the color of his eyes was intimidating, light purple with circular rings about.

"Completely demented, isn't he?" Kiba's voice broke any stupor Naruto was in.

Naruto hummed in agreement, tripping over his own feet as he made an attempt to get up. He steadied himself and hastily walked out the door, Kiba running after him.

* * *

"So, where to now? We have a free period, right?" Kiba wondered out loud.

Naruto enjoyed the brunet's company. He was fun to talk to. The blonde also found out they shared same timetables due to the fact that Kiba strained to becoming a translator himself. Naruto clasped his hands behind the back of his head, his steps quickening in pace. "Meh, lunch?"

Kiba let out a pleased huff and grabbed the blonde's arm, forcing Naruto in the direction of the cafeteria.

"How come you came to Uni this late? I mean we've been here for three days now, chilling and such. No classes actually began until today."

Naruto guessed by '_we've_' he meant the students. How was the blonde supposed to explain that he delayed his arrival thanks to his cowardice to unsetting stares?

"Whatever, dude. Come on! I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Kiba saved Naruto the trouble of replying and grinned in a doggish manner; the blonde couldn't help but grin back.

They rushed into the cafeteria, picking up their trays and loading it with mountains of food. Naruto became aware that Kiba's appetite was as huge as his.

They made their way towards one of the tables positioned near a window. There were some students occupying it already. They looked up when Kiba and him slumped into their respective seats.

"Yo, guys! What's kicking?" Kiba roared digging into his food. "Oh, this is Naruto, by the way. He arrived today," he said through mouthful of chewed-up food. The guys were sending Kiba worried glances before turning to the blonde and introducing themselves.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. And it's nice to meet you Naruto." she was smiling sweetly, playing around with her fork. Sakura had light pink hair, which caused Naruto to think if she dyed it, her vibrant green eyes shining with mirth.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he stated weakly.

"Hey there! I'm Yamanaka Ino." She leaned in so close to Naruto's face that he could see a faded trace of freckles embellishing her nose. Her eyes were a pastel blue, her long blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail with bangs covering half of her face. Naruto blushed at the close proximity.

"You're so cute!" She squealed and ruffled the blonde's hair playfully, leaning back and whispering something into Sakura's ear, which was followed by a tune of girly giggles.

Naruto turned his head slightly moving onto the next person. "My name's Akimichi Chouji! I'm pleased… -chomp- …Hope you… -munch-… We can all…

-chomp- …You know how to… -crunch-… Welcome to our… -swig-"

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto stared, mouth slightly agape. Well this guy clearly loved eating, that's for sure. He was a bit chubby, but his childish looks made up for that.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. And I believe w-we met before, Uzumaki-kun." It was the shy, stuttering girl he stumbled upon earlier, who pointed out the direction to his class. Ino and Sakura turned around after hearing her statement and burst into another fit of giggles.

Girls in no doubt were odd.

"Ah, Naruto is just fine. Yeah, thanks again. I'm pretty sure I would have gotten detention if it weren't for you." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. All while thinking, how on earth she knew his family name.

The timid girl blushed profusely dropping her fork. Kiba barked with laughter at that, which made the poor girl resemble a tomato. "You're w-welcome Uzu—

Naruto-kun," she corrected herself smoothly.

So, she took Japanese or perhaps she was from Japan, either option was possible. Adding _'kun' _showed respect that was usually used in Japan.

A clatter was heard as she dropped her fork yet again.

A new figure arrived, and seated himself across Naruto, saving the bashful girl of further humiliation.

"Inuzuka, who's your girlfriend?" He motioned to Naruto being seated next to the brunet.

Naruto was about to shove a mouthful of mashed potato when something finally clicked in. "WHAT?"

"I am a GUY!" The blonde hollored. "Not a girl! I have all the guy parts. A-all of them. I don't look a tad girly!" With that said he looked down at his plate clenching his fists firmly. Why was he always referred to as a girl? He looked manly, he knew that. He took no notice of the students around the cafeteria giving him uncanny stares, their faces presented with clear offence at disturbing their peace.

The one who dared insult him looked beyond bored and stated, "Sorry, sorry. I just felt like teasing Kiba here. It's been ages since he got a date."

Naruto risked a worried glance at Kiba, whose spluttering suffocation was going by unnoticed. The blonde tapped Kiba's back vigorously trying to ease his choking. "You okay there, Kiba?" Naruto asked his voice raising an octave higher.

"You two definitely act like a couple though," the same bored voice affirmed. He had his dark brown hair tied in a precise ponytail, his gaze locked on the drifting clouds outside. Naruto squinted his eyes at the other boy.

This set Kiba into another fit of chokes as he desperately strived to fight for his life. Naruto was blushing madly, throwing nervous glances to the two girls who were failing at suppressing their charming giggles.

"This is quite uncomfortable. Hey, Kiba wanna go get some fresh air?" Naruto uttered hurriedly.

Kibba nodded promptly, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there.

* * *

"Man, those idiots." Kiba shook his head. "You know a person for three days, feel like you've known them your whole life, all before they let their facade collapse. Okay, maybe I've only known Shika and Ino for a long time. And here they are being the center of embarrassment. No, wait, making us the center of embarrassment." Kiba kept on rambling mindlessly.

"Nah, they seem different. They're all really nice." Naruto insisted. Maybe not the being called girly and hinting you dating a guy, but overall they were polite. Naruto liked them already. He knew they were all going to be great friends.

Naruto was seated on a bench, his head resting on the back of the brass railing. Kiba pacing to and fro, recalling the good old days his amigos and him had spent, including them adding dog food into Shika's meal. The blonde only half listening to Kiba's rattle, settled for watching a limo gracefully make its way to the parking lot.

Two stoic figures stepped out of the black limousine. A very angry looking raven was leaning casually against the limo, tapping his foot impatiently. Soon enough his look alike, perhaps a great deal older, stepped toward his twin, shoving a bag into his hands. The younger one grasped the bag looking more peeved than earlier, his mouth pulled down into a thin line. The older raven grimaced, turned around and headed for the entrance.

He dashed past Naruto and the still pacing Kiba, cast a glance toward the blonde, smirked teasingly, and kept on walking impassively.

Naruto gasped as he noticed the bloodshed tinted eyes standing out on the pale skin. Kiba, seeing that Naruto's mind was elsewhere, halted his movement.

"Hey, dude! What's wrong?" He sat himself next to the blonde shaking Naruto's shoulder gently.

"Oh nothing, who is that?" Naruto asked trying to rid his voice of curiosity. Kiba followed his line of vision and sighed grouchily.

"That, my friend," he poked the blonde's temple, "is an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. A dangerous creature that sucks blood."

Kiba noticing the blonde's eyes widening in panic, hit his arm playfully. "I'm just kidding, man. He's just a rich bastard who was unfortunately gifted with good looks. That gift is clearly wasted on him though, he's not interested in any of the girls here. Thinks he's too good for them. Him and his brother that is."

Detecting the confusion swarming in Naruto's eyes, Kiba elaborated. "Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. The one headed for the doors this very minute." They were brothers, no wonder they looked identical. The only difference were their hairstyles and beyond doubt; their height. The older had shoulder length hair tied loosely in the back, with some bangs casting over his face. Whereas the younger's hairstyle resembled that of a duck's butt at the back of his head along with shorter bangs gilding his face.

He completely overlooked the fact that the slick limo belonging to the Uchiha's was indeed the one Jiraya nearly crashed into that morning on their way here.

Naruto snapped out of his trance. He turned his head fully in Kiba's direction and stared at the brunet aloofly. Kiba stared owlishly back, sitting dangerously close to the blonde.

"Come on, next class is gonna start soon. And I want to grab my _PSP_!"

"PSP?" the blonde asked carefully, waiting for Kiba's delightful illumination.

"Oh, you know it's this kind of electronic dev—"

"I know what it is!" Naruto snapped.

"Alrighty. Well we have English next and I'll have to rush the time somehow, right?"

Kiba grinned shamelessly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Kiba pulled Naruto onto his feet, and demanded the blonde piggyback him all the way to his dorm.

Naruto kindly refused, and smacked the brunet upside the head which resulted in a surge of rowdy laughter.

They laughed noisily all the way back to the building, both teens completely unaware of the pair of eyes following their every movement.

* * *

Kiba was keenly rummaging through the neglected pile of clothes scattered on the floor, in desperate look out for his _PSP_.

Kiba evidently turned his room into a pig-style in a matter of three days. Naruto vaguely made a note to himself, not to march into the suspicious looking puddle slicked near the computer table. There were numerous chew toys — paying no heed to the wacky weasel ball — scattered about the room, and most of Kiba's bed. The sorrel table was honored with a bunch of crumpled papers, a sock disdainfully sitting on the computer's frame, and a trail of nachos leading all the way to the window. That's when the other bed in the room caught Naruto's attention.

"Say, Kiba. Do you have a roommate?" Naruto voiced out loud.

Kiba stopped his frantic rifling and took a long musing look at the blonde. "Yes, I do," was the heedless reply. And the brunet putting on a determined look, proceeded with his restless hunt.

Naruto felt sorry, not for the brunet, but for his ill-fated roommate.

"Aha! I found it!" The brunet yapped with pride.

"The _PSP_?" The blonde issued putting the ghastly magazine he was examining back in its rightful place, in favor of turning and giving a distrustful glare in Kiba's direction.

"Nope, my poster along with this." Kiba was holding up a giant placard, a German shepherd sitting smugly at the front, its ruddy tongue sticking limply out of its jaw. The other object appeared to sickly resemble a moldy orange. Naruto chose to ignore both items and not question further.

"You know what, I'm gonna grab my hoodie. I still haven't given a proper look at my suite…" the blonde trailled off, disliking the prospect of leaving Kiba alone with his boisterous dilemma.

"Wait, how about some help?" The brunet insisted, plead jamming his dark brown eyes.

"I think, I'll pass," the blonde deadpanned.

Waving quickly, Naruto slipped out of Kiba's room, closed the door swiftly, and walked down the corridor toward his suite. He was glad to know him and Kiba were on the same floor, this granted them to spend more humorous time together.

He dug into his pocket, grabbed his keys and carelessly opened the door to the suit. He passed the kitchen taking no particular interest at the moment. As he maneuvered himself down the hall, he spotted his name - written in scruffy steel blue letters across a crooked piece of cardboard - hanging limply from the door handle. Tsunade took care of everything, didn't she? He looked around, catching a glimpse of another door and elusively pondered what it was for. Turning back to the matter at hands, Naruto veered the knob and let himself in, freezing right on the spot.

There was a hunched figure blundering about his bag, most likely in search for something.

"What in the world are you doing inside my bag?" The blonde exploded.

The body turned around to face the blonde sedately, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

Naruto's eyes were akin to colossus saucers as he screeched at the top of his lungs. _"YOU!"_

Well, one thing was absolutely clear, Naruto was going to murder Tsunade in her sleep.

**

* * *

**

~Lamisery

**A/N****- **Well, there's the first chapter! I hope that you liked it, because now I…I'm kind of not sure how many chapters it's going to be. Haha…well I thought it'd be fun to leave it at a cliffhanger. Reviews will be appreciated. As you can see I am new here. Let me know what you think about it! =) (And yes, I know in colleges they usually deduct marks off, instead of giving detention...but this is Pein we're talking about, and he's gonna be different.)

Probably all of you already know this, but still:  
-*Ero-sennin is Japanese for perverted hermit.  
- *Baka means idiot, fool and stupid, everything along those lines.  
- *Hentai meaning roughly "pervert".


End file.
